Socialist State of India
National Liberation Day Will Occur Every January on the 25th PAY REGULATIONS Farmers - 1 Iron Ingot Builders - 1-2 Iron Ingots per Building Lumberjacks - 1 Iron Ingot Miners - 1 Iron Ingot Fishermen - 1 Iron Ingot Industrial Workers - 2 Iron Ingot per Crafted Item/Items Infantry - 3 Iron Ingot per Day Officers - 5 Iron Ingot Per Day TAXES Merchant Tax - 1 Or more Iron Ingots depending on the Item/Items Sold House Tax - 2 Iron Ingots per Month Business Tax - 2 Iron Ingots Per Month on Business's that Own At least 1 building Wealth Tax - 5 Iron Ingots Per month or more depending on wealth LAWS Killing Civilians - Death Sentence without Parole Avoiding Taxes - 10 Iron Ingot Fine per Tax Avoid Insurance Fraud - Court Case Attacking of a Military Person/Persons - Death Sentence/Court Case Griefing - Court Case Illegal Items - Court Case Illegal Immigration - Sent Back to your Country Creation of Armed Militia's - Court Case Breaking the 5 Amendment - Court Case/ Death Sentence AMENDMENTS I - All of the Following Items are banned from the Socialist State of India : # All Egg/Eggs Except (Chicken Eggs not Included) # Bucket of Cod,Pufferfish,Salmon, Or Tropical Fish # Trident's # All Hostile Potions unless Permitted by the Goverment # Carrot on the Stick # Ghast Tear unless Permitted by the Goverment # Lava Unless Permitted by the Goverment II - All forms of griefing is prohibited, Violators will be Tried Indefinitely. III - Unless Deemed Nessecary by the Goverment, Towns are allowed to form a Police Militia Within the Guidelines of the Military IV - Any, to all Property owned by the state if destroyed, will be followed by Police until the perpetrator is caught V - All Miners that have mined into Iron are legally obliged to give it to the nearest Tax Man VI - Abide by the Indian Code of Human Rights : # All workers have a Lunch break, and must be let off at 7:00 PM # All Citizens must have a Bed if buying a apartment room that has not been built by the goverment # Any, If not all forms of Abuse towards Other players will result in a Court Case # All Citizens have the Right to Property, thus entitling them to write it into their will # All forms of hostile poisioning on a worker will result in a investigation, or a shutdown # All Children have the right to make their own decisions # All citizens have the freedom of thought, Expression # all citizens have the right to # Every Grown up has the Right to a Job of their choice # Every citizens has the right to education # Every citizen does not have the right to do Copyright # No one can take these Human rights from you # You have Religious Freedom, you can Craft Any Religious Item, But you require a Building Permit from the Goverment to Build a Religious Structure VII - All Citizen/Citizens are Legally Obliged to Open a Small Bank Account